Sugar Drop
The was officially introduced in Candy Crush Saga in June 2015, with this announcement on King.com's blog. This feature allows the player to win boosters by collecting a certain number of the eponymous sugar drop candies. Sugar drops can be collected in the latest level of player progress, as well as in specific levels denoted as Sugar Track levels. The feature is activated in rounds such that once you have collected all the rewards in one round, you must wait a certain amount of time before you can use the feature again. A list of levels which are best for collecting sugar drops, as voted by members of this wiki, can be found here. History :Note: There are major changes after release of Fungi Forest. The Sugar Drops feature was first introduced on a trial basis on April 22, 2015 and remained in A/B/N testing for a few months, before being announced and rolled out to all players. They showed variations in features to test which version is suited best for players. During pre-release stages, some users did not have the feature, including some with advanced game progress. Users who did have the feature had different versions of it, with differences in the following areas: *Number of candies to collect per round (120, 240, 600) *Number of rewards (3 or 5) *Length of cool-down period between rounds (4, 8, 12 hours) *Ability to collect sugar drops from the same level more than once The feature was significantly updated on the web interface, with the release of the 66th episode, Soda Swamp. This release included the addition of information screens on the web, as well as changes to the reward screens. Sugar drops (candies) Sugar drops have the properties of ordinary candies, but they have a white band imprinted with the letter "C". Sugar drops can be collected to obtain rewards. These candies are created in special sugar track levels, as well as in the current level of progress, but they are not truly "spawned" onto the board. Instead, when the user or a conveyor belt generates a cascade of 5 or more matches, such that Mr. Toffee can be heard saying, "Sweet", "Tasty", "Delicious", and "Divine", a stream of sparkles arc from the center of the board, and change a standard candy at random into a sugar drop. One sugar drop is created regardless of the size of the cascade. Cascades created in between moves, such as by the movement of a conveyor belt, a party popper from cake bomb, can also cause sugar drops to be created. Cascades during Sugar Crush do not create sugar drops, however. When sugar drops are matched, they go into the collection jar. Note that an already formed sugar drop cannot be converted by anything else, such as colour bomb + striped candy combination. *On mobile version, this combination will activate the sugar drops of same colour and collect them. On web version they stay put. Current level of progress :The latest level of your progress will always give sugar drops once per game, whether or not it is on the Sugar Track (unless it's a Timed Level on mobile). You will be able to collect sugar drops from your current level of progress just like a standard track level. When you have moved to a new level, the feature will be activated on that level. The current level of progress is displayed on the map with a Sugar Track level icon. :If you have restarted the game, your current progress will be activated again. :Note that if you have completed an episode but get stuck due to checkpoint or no more new levels, the final level is not counted as your current progress. Sugar Track levels Please note that this section details the behaviour of those levels which are on the Sugar Track. The activation and deactivation characteristics herein do not apply to the current episode of progress. Sugar track levels are shown on the map with a large icon with the letter "C", when the Sugar Drop feature is active. These levels spawn sugar drop candies which the player can collect to obtain gifts. Sugar track levels can usually be played only once per round, after which, they are deactivated for the remainder of the round. However, when the player completes a sugar track level without collecting any sugar drops, they may be able to play the level and collect drops again. Additionally, when a player earns a reward, the last sugar track level played may often be played again. Some of these apparent inconsistencies may be due to program defects. When you click on a sugar track level to play it, a progress bar is shown, indicating the number of candies you have collected thus far, and the number needed for the next reward. On non-sugar track levels, the progress bar is shown, but it is grayed out. This is one way to tell if a sugar track level has been de-activated, when you fail a level and click retry to play it again. Another method is to check the progress bar after playing a level, where the bar may gray out, indicating that no more drops will be available here. There are three sugar track levels per episode, starting with the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. The first sugar drop level is Level 36. There are sugar track levels of all level types, and in the full range of difficulty from very easy to insanely hard. Please note that timed sugar track levels are enabled on the web version only, not on mobile. On the mobile version, if the level chosen in mystery quests happens to be a sugar track level, you can collect sugar drops just as if you are choosing that level directly on the map. You cannot collect again if you have collected even a single sugar drop in one of your attempts, even if you failed the level, but this can be thwarted if you quit the application. Collection jar On the web version, the collection jar is located below the objective list (ingredients, orders, etc.). On mobile, it is located in the same position as the moon scale in Dreamworld. During play, sugar drop candies matched are collected in the jar. The number of candies collected is displayed on the jar. At the end of the level, whether you pass it or not, the sugar drops from the collection jar get added to the total needed for the next reward. One must go to the Level cleared or failure screen to collect them. Typically, the player is credited one sugar drop for every one collected. However, for some reason, web version players can earn double amount of drops if they manage to pass the level. For example, one plays level 666 on web version, collects 46 drops and beats the level, his/her collection will be added by 92, which can result in gaining three rewards. Claiming rewards When you complete a level that brings the sugar drop count to the number needed for a reward, the animated rewards window is displayed. The sugar drops are poured from the collection jar into a mechanical contraption, which mixes them up. A gift box then pops out, and instantly opens to show the boosters won, but you must press the Claim reward button to add these to your supply of boosters. The next screen confirms the boosters have been added. You must then press the Sweet! button to resume game play. If you have more than one set of rewards to be claimed (either by collecting enough drops for multiple rewards, or by mobile device being offline during collection), all rewards will be claimed together. On mobile version, you must connect to internet in order to claim rewards. Otherwise the gift box will not open. Known issues *Sometimes the present doesn't open even though the Claim reward button lights up. *On mobile, if connection is bad, sometimes the present does not open immediately, but when the connection has been repaired, the contents will still be added to your inventory. BUT HOW WILL I KNOW WHEN THE CONTENTS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THE INVENTORY???????????????????? Rewards *A total of five rewards are issued, after 24, 60, 84, 120 and 180 candies respectively. Before release of Fungi Forest, the pattern was 48, 164, 264, 420 and 600, which is still applied to some of the players. *Known rewards include the following boosters: lollipop hammer, jelly fish, colour bomb, coconut wheel, free switch, striped and wrapped, and lucky candy (must be unlocked first), and gold bars. *The types of rewards received are random, and may not be related to the tier or the reward program. Cool-down period Once the final reward of the round has been won, the Sugar Drops feature is deactivated. Currently, the cool down is 8 hours, although there were variations in previous releases. During this time, when the player clicks any level to play it, the sugar drops progress bar displays a timer indicating the amount of time remaining before the feature is reactivated. The cool-down period syncs between web version and mobile device (when connected to internet). If you have collected too many drops beyond the final reward, those drops will be kept for the next track, but only up to one less than the requirement of first reward. On mobile, sugar track levels are still indicated by larger icons during cool-down. There is a notification message if the application is running when the cool-down is over. You also need to connect to internet when the cool-down is over, in order to reactivate previous sugar track levels. List of levels with sugar drops Note: Sugar Drop levels during specific period are excluded on the list. TIP: How to know levels with sugar drops (web version): *You let cursor any levels are locked on the map. If a C-shaped icon appears, this means it is the level with sugar drops. Trivia *This feature was introduced prematurely on the teaser video of level 906 one day before the official release of the 62nd episode, Polka Park. *This feature was officially introduced when the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance was released. *This was the first new feature to be introduced since the UFO in Gummy Galaxy. The next new feature after this one is locked chocolate, introduced in Siberian Sorbet. *This feature is only available in Reality. In Dreamworld, there are no levels that have this feature. **A glitch may cause sugar drops to spawn in Dreamworld, but they cannot be collected. *On mobile, you can collect sugar drops at any time, however you must connect to the Internet to claim rewards. As such, the cool-down will not be activated as long as you have rewards unclaimed. **As of mobile 1.60, reward box will be reserved until you connect and claim. If there are more than one set of rewards, they will stack and you can claim them altogether. ***If one of the rewards has more than 3 copies, it will be shown as two icons. **Also since mobile 1.60, the cool-down did not activate if the application was not running. However, if one connected to internet, the cool-down would be adjusted to correct value. In v1.72, this behavior was fixed. *In the first version of the reward screen, Tiffi showed different emotions on PC than she did on the mobile version. *On mobile (as of 1.52.2), there is a glitch whereby the counter on the collection jar keeps showing zero. This does not affect the sugar drops you have actually collected and only affects if you are playing the first sugar drop level every time you open the game. This was fixed later. *On mobile, the introduction screen doesn't show timed levels, as they never give sugar drops. The left icon has been replaced with an icon for candy order levels. *If you have many computers around, with the same sign-in account, you can get many reward times for each stage reward. *Although the blog post states the rewards as "from boosters to lives and everything in between", it's not possible to earn extra lives from Sugar Track. *This is a rare occurrence: If the board has no standard candies after cascades, no sugar drop will be generated. One example is level 1132 where candy bombs flood the board and no standard candies will respawn. Another example is level 1394 which the board contains only candy bombs. *On mobile v1.76.0, the feature disappeared for no reason. It was corrected in v1.76.1. Gallery Image= Blue Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Blue Candy Sugar Drop Green Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Green Candy Sugar Drop Orange Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Orange Candy Sugar Drop Purple Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Purple Candy Sugar Drop Red Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Red Candy Sugar Drop Yellow Candy Sugar Drop.PNG|Yellow Candy Sugar Drop Moves Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Moves Level Sugar Drop Jelly Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Jelly Level Sugar Drop Ingredient Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Ingredient Level Sugar Drop Timed Level Sugar Drop.PNG|Timed Level Sugar Drop Candy Order Sugar Drop.PNG|Candy Order Level Sugar Drop Mixed Level Sugar Drop.png|Mixed Level Sugar Drop Sugar Drop progress.PNG|Progress Sugar Drop Sugar Drop-locked transparent.PNG|Locked Sugar Drop Sugar Drop cool-down.PNG|Cool-down Sugar Drop Sugar Drop Jar.png|Jar Sugar Drop Sugar Drop-locked animating.gif|Sugar Drop is locked Countdown cool-down Sugar Drop.gif|Sugar Drop is counting Sugar Drop-working.gif|Sugar Drop is working Sugar Drop icon.png|Sugar Drop icon track moves.png|Moves track level (mobile) track jelly.png|Jelly track level (mobile) track ingredients.png|Ingredients track level (mobile) track order.png|Order track level (mobile) |-| PC= Sugar Drops.png|Sugar Drops Sugar Drop (speech).PNG|A speech good luck for players when they got rewards. 4 rewards in a row.png|Reward 3 of 5 with 180 candies - before gift is claimed - current (3rd) version (4 rewards in a row). SD PC Reward v3 Claim.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - before gift is claimed - current (3rd) version Claiming rewars in Sugar Drop feature (Facebook new).png|Reward 2 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version SD PC Reward v3 ResumePlay.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version Sugar Drop (speech).PNG|Reward 3 of 5 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version New Claim Reward.png|Reward 5 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version Sugar Drops! - win boosters making cascades!goal reached.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drops! - win boosters making cascades! prize awarded.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature Gift.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature 600.png||Reward 5 of 5 with 600 target - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop description 1.png|Sugar Drop Description Sugar Drop description 2.png|Sugar Drop description |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2015-09-14-20-51-20.png|Reward screen (Version 4, mobile) hex levels.png|Comparison of common level (548), drop level (554), hex level (547) and drop hex level (549) on mobile drop level hex glitched.png|A glitched hex level with drops Screenshot 2015-05-19-12-57-03.png|Levels with Sugar Drops on mobile Screenshot 2015-05-19-12-56-13.png|Layout on mobile version. Look at the rightmost green candy. Level 281 mobile new colour scheme.png|Pay attention to the number of sugar drops collected. Level 281 failed but sugar drop candies are kept.png|Failing the level 281 shown above but all the sugar drops are kept. 1st reward for collecting sugar drops in progress.png|Processing the reward after collecting sugar drops (old). 1st reward for collecting sugar drops down the conveyor belt.png|The first rewarding moving down the conveyor belt (old). 1st reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the reward (old). Opening the reward (auto).png|Opening the reward (new). Note that the process is automatic. Rewards from sugar drop feature.png|Rewards from sugar frop feature (new) Advice from rewards obtained from sugar drop feature.png|An advice telling players that they can use the rewards they won in levels. Screenshot 2015-05-19-19-11-02.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (old). Screenshot 2015-07-04-09-51-40.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (new). Screenshot 2015-05-20-07-30-22.png|During a colour bomb + orange triped combination, the Sugar Drop below stays put. Results from clicking on a non sugar drop level.png|You cannot collect sugar drops in a non-Sugar Track level Sugar Drop level advice 1.png|Sugar drop level advice 1 Screenshot 2015-10-11-07-56-06.png|1. Internet connection not found in (mobile version 1.61) Screenshot 2015-10-11-08-00-45.png|2. Another sugar drop level completed with internet connection found. 11 sugar drops are collected (mobile version 1.61) Screenshot 2015-10-11-08-00-54.png|3. 1st set reward, supposed to be collected when 35 sugar drops are earned, is collected (mobile version 1.61) Sugar Drop level advice 2.png|Sugar drop level advice 2 Sugar Drop level advice 3.png|Sugar drop level advice 3 Sugar Drop level advice 4.png|Sugar drop level advice 4 Sugar Drop level advice 5.png|Sugar drop level advice 5 Sugar Drop level advice 6.png|Sugar drop level advice 6 Sugar Drop cooldown in progress.png|Cooldown on mobile Sugar track mobile.png|Introduction of Sugar Track levels (mobile) Sugar drops just appeared mobile.png Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Sugar drop candies in Google Play Store New Sugar Track is here.png|New Sugar Track is here |-| Video= Category:Elements Category:Boosters Category:Lists